darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
A Clockwork Syringe/Quick guide
Walkthrough Starting out *Go to your player-owned house portal, and attempt to enter your house. *Attempt to enter again and choose the "A Clockwork Syringe" option from your portal *Read the delivery note *Attempt to enter your house again and select the "A Clockwork Syringe" option once more. *Inspect the package. *Kill the level 84 Barrelchest Mk II. For more information on how to defeat Barrelchest Mk II click here. Dealing with the delivery *Talk to the estate agent. *Speak to the zombie head. *Torture the head using all five options when they are available *When the zombie head reaches its maximum stress level talk to it. Warning Bill Teach *Take the head to Bill Teach at the pub in Port Phasmatys. *Go to Mos Le'Harmless and head to Harpoon Joe's pub (the smaller of the two pubs on the island.) *Sit in the chair in the corner and ask Joe for a "Long Drop". *Talk to Bill and explain what happened. *Place the zombie head on the table and talk to him again. *Exit the basement and use the teleport scroll's option to travel to Braindeath Island. *Speak to Captain Braindeath and take a diving apparatus and a fishbowl helmet from him. Finding the workers *Head west then north past 50% Luke towards the volcano until you reach the entrance to a resource dungeon. *Enter with your diving apparatus and fishbowl helmet equipped. *Go down all three paths and investigate the worker's bodies to discover their names. Do this for each of the three paths. *Tell Captain Braindeath the news. *Take the oath and receive the twiblick night special. *Teleport back to Mos Le'Harmless with the teleport scroll and head back to the basement in Joe's pub. *You give the Zombie head a makeover. You can select any of the makeover options. *Speak to Bill. Getting into Bloodsplatter Isle *Return south to Bill's ship, talk to him, and use the "A Clockwork Syringe" option to begin your travel. *Speak to Bill. *Go down the ladders to the hull of the ship. **Search the gun locker. **Search the repair locker. **Take 3 powder from the barrel. **Take a barrel from the stack. **Use the gunpowder on the chain. **Smith the anvil. **Use your chain-with-cannonball on the barrel. *Go back up the ladder to the main deck. On the eastern cannon click 'Take-The-Ride Cannon' option to go to Bloodsplatter Isle. Investigating Bloodsplatter Isle *Investigate the Perch Rock. *You must steer him around while dropping cannonballs on the barrelchests. *Leave the Isle and swim to Bill Teach on his ship, request to go to Bloodsplatter Isle. *Approach the yellow dots to the north of the factory. *Escape your cell and collect a surgical mask, roll of bandage, barrelchest parts, and a barrel from the stack. *Return to Bill by using the signalling point at the end of the dock where you arrived. *Get a disguise off Bill and have him send you back to the island. *Enter the compound and take 3 more barrels and 3 stacks of powder. *Change into the barrelchest disguise. Collecting Evidence : Letter One: This is in the south-west room, sabotage the southern gas canister. 'Tell-joke' to each of the Dis-orderly and then brutalise each of them. Investigate the notice board. : Letter Two: Kill each of Grimterns in the western-most room. Investigate the notice board after killing them. : Letter Three: Talk to one of the Drunk zombies lying on the beds in the north-west room, then investigate the notice board. : Letter Four: Loosen each of the three undead arms, then investigate one of the arms, finally investigate the notice board. : Letter Five: Do not continue unless you have 300+ life points Use the three gunpowder on each of your three barrels, finish the three barrelchests in the final room. Detonate them and investigate the notice board. *Return back to Bill by signalling him from the dock. Destroying the Factory Construction Line *Talk to Bill Teach onboard his ship. *Return to Bloodsplatter Isle and head to the eastern-most room. *Pull the lever to activate the three conveyor belts, and use the Bundle o' kegs on them until each of the conveyor belts explode. Battle at Sea *Climb over the destroyed wall between the conveyor lines, and head east through the door opening to the docks. Descend the ladder. *Board the unoccupied zomboat and sink all the boats. *Go back to Joe's Pub basement to finish the quest. *Quest complete! Category:A Clockwork Syringe